Charlie Aurora Jackson
by Theolympiangames
Summary: Charlie Aurora Jackson is the daughter of Percy Jackson. There is more to the story though. She has a secret though. she is more than any ordinary demigod. she is 3/4 god. Percabeth! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


**AN: Yep new story. Decided to write more and do YouTube. My YouTube channel is sammaybepsychotic so subscribe please. I would also love you all even more than I already do If you like my other stories and follow my twitter and Instagram: octotacosamcat thanks so much!**

Hi my name is Charlie Aurora Jackson. You can call me just about anything. Yes I am the great Percy Jackson's daughter. I was born in 2001. I am 13, but my life didn't truly start until my 13th birthday. The day I found out what I truly was. You see I am ¾ god. Yeah I know you probably thought WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! PERCABETH FOREVER! But my situation was weird. I always thought my real mom was Annabeth Chase, but she isn't my birth mother. She is my step-mother and the best one at that. I love her like she was my real mom. My dad, Percy, is my real father though. My mother is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I know, she is a maiden goddess, but before my dad realized he was in love with Annabeth he fell in 'love' with Artemis until she decided he wasn't enough, but that was after she was pregnant without knowing yet. 9 months later I popped out. She dumped me on him and Annabeth. Annabeth was the one who he cried on and she helped pick him back up on his feet. She is also the only other person besides my dad and me to know that Artemis is my mom. I love my dad and step-mom. Artemis is not my mom in my books. Oh and here's my logic for the ¾ god part, a demigod + mortal = ½ god, god + god = god, demigod + god = ¾ god. And yes this is true. You know Frank Zhang? My honorary Uncle is more than half a god considering he is also a descendant of a Poseidon. Not only do I shoot straight I also have water powers that are only increased since Artemis is also the god of the moon and tides are connected to the moon. Those two things are the only reason I than her. That and my life. Even if she is my birth mother doesn't mean she is my mom.

"Charlie!" My step-mom called.

"Yes mom!" I called back. Even if Annabeth is not my real mom she is still my mom to me. She walked up the stairs in the house she designed. A couple years after my dad and her married she went to college with my dad. He studied marine biology and she studied architecture. She designed this house as a homework assignment and she loved the design so much she had it built.

She appeared at the door.

"Charlie, we decided that we are going to visit Camp Half-Blood," she said excitedly.

"Yes!"

I have wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood since my 13th birthday 3 months ago when my dad told me of all his and Annabeth's adventures.

"Percy put the cookie down!" She scolded him. He walked into my room.

"Pack your stuff we will be leaving soon. Oh my gods I am so happy!" He said excitedly.

"I know seaweed brain, we haven't been there since Charlie was born," Annabeth said. After she was born they decided it would be safer for me to be hidden and them too. They even threatened Artemis. They always told each other that they would eventually go back, but they thought it was important for me to grow up like my mom and dad did. They told me that we would be leaving tomorrow morning. Yesterday was the last day of school. We will have the entire summer there. My parents called Chiron in the mall so that the monsters wouldn't trace back to me and the ones that did come wouldn't be fighting me. Since I am very powerful monsters are especially attracted to me, but they only came to me when my parents told me. They never attacked me until the day I found out. That was also the day I found out about the prophecy. Apparently there is a prophecy that they think is related to me. I memorized it. They call it the forbidden prophecy considering what it says:

_The descendant of Poseidon and daughter of Artemis shall walk a lonely road,_

_By the age of her 13__th__ birthday the lies become known,_

_The sanctuary corrupts,_

_Salvation in her grasp._

Apparently the first line means that I walk a lonely road, the second line means I learn the truth about my heritage, the third is related to Camp Half-Blood and no one can figure out the rest. They call it the forbidden prophecy because Artemis isn't supposed to have a child. I guess I was a mistake, but all demigods are. Not in a bad way though. Without demigods the gods wouldn't be alive, they would be in Tartarus. Which I guess is better than Gaea, the Titans, or the Giants ruling.

**AN: so sorry about the horrible prophecy as you can tell prophecies are not my strongest**


End file.
